


Promise

by WordsAndCoffees



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically they are whipped for each other, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship goals, Hugs, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, cheek kiss, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndCoffees/pseuds/WordsAndCoffees
Summary: Despite living apart, their hearts stayed together. It took quite a while for them to confess how they feel about each other, but they got there eventually.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 23





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm posting this after many ups and downs, lol.  
> Hey everyone!  
> This was supposed to be posted months back but I guess this day can't get more perfect to share this fic with you all because its our 2nd Anniversary!!!  
> Happy Birthday Atinys *blows kisses*  
> Recently, it's been tough for both Ateez and Atinys and I really pray that the things get better soon. Let's keep supporting our boys <3  
> Do not forget to listen to Celebrate by Ateez that they have released on our special day.

The weather was cold that evening and the sun is just about to set in time. Birds sang their evening ballad, telling the world about the arrival of the night. There could be heard few random grumbles of thunders in the sky, signaling the surprise downpour of the showers. The fresh autumn leaves that were scattered around the park caught the interest of the seven year old boy to pile them up and jump over it. Giggles echoed as the kid repeated his playful actions until his legs gave out and a line of sweat dripped down his cheek. While breathing heavily after his mini-workout, he looked around to find the person with whom he had come. His grin stretched wide, showing his missing teeth, when he spotted him walking towards him.

“Hyung!”

An inch taller than the boy sitting down made his way with a soft smile. He found him cute with the dried leaves sticking out of his hair, minute dirt all decorating his new, white sweater.

“Yeosang, seems like you had lot of fun!” He crouched down in front of him, dusting the junks off him.

With the grin still plastered on his face, he couldn’t take his eyes off his hyung who treats him with utmost affection.

“Seonghwa hyung!”

“Yes, Yeosang,” he keenly worked on his clothes to make it look as good as possible. He knew the kid will be in trouble the moment his mother finds out he had dirtied the gift received from her best friend. As he was cleaning him, he paused for a second when he heard the boy speak, a shy smile growing on his face.

“Hyung is so handsome,” Yeosang bit his cute lips as he confessed, fingers fidgeting with each other. “I like hyung very much.”

“Really? What do you like about me?”

He kept his gaze down and his smile still bright as always. He shook his head as to convey that he’s now too shy to reply to his question.

“Come on, Yeosang, tell hyung what you like about me,” he tickled his sides playfully, laughing along with him.

After resisting for a long time he finally gave in. “Hyung is so handsome. Hyung always brings me candies whenever he comes to see me. Hyung is the best!” He ended his sentence by showing both his cute little thumbs to affirm it.

Seonghwa found him adorable with all his cute revelation and actions. How in the world could he decline this beautiful confession! He dusted the final scraps of leaves from his head and patted as he replied, “Yeosang is also handsome. I like you just as much as you like me.”

Yeosang’s eyes went wide in total disbelief. “Really? You like me?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You’re a total cutie.”

Yeosang couldn’t hold back his giggles. He was beyond happy and he felt like he had gained wings that took him over cloud nine. He never felt this elated before. Seonghwa smiled at him and slid his hand into his long coat to retrieve a red poppy flower and offered him.

“I found this under that tree,” he pointed the said tree in the distance. “This was the only flower in red. I wanted you to have this.”

Yeosang nodded his head and tenderly took the flower in both his hands. He is going to take care as much as possible that even the wind wouldn’t touch and spoil it. Since the boy was too busy in inspecting the soft petals that overlapped each other beautifully, he didn’t realize Seonghwa had been calling him.

“Back to earth, Yeosang,” the older raised his voice, sending concerned look at the spaced out boy. “It’s about rain. Let’s get back home before we get drenched.”

Seonghwa took Yeosang’s hand in his’ and made their way home.

~

A lady in her early thirties walked across the hallway and into the kitchen when the microwave oven notified the baked cookies. Wearing the cooking glove, she carefully retrieved them and placed it on an island with the other baked ones. It was the vanilla, chocolate and caramel flavors pervading the entire home with its strong aroma that even enchanted her best friend with a pleasing look as she made her way.

“Here come the best cookies in the world prepared by our one and only renowned Pastry Chef, Park Eunji!”

Eunji had to hold back her smile and just let it slide as if she didn’t hear her tease, but unfortunately she laughed out loud when her friend, Jiyeon, acted animatedly as if she’s crying an emotional river after tasting those hot cookies.

“You are the Goddess of cookies! Hail, Eunji!” She took another bite from her third one, now searching for the new flavor to try on.

“Stop with that. That’s embarrassing,” Eunji moved around the place to replace the fresh dough into the oven and pack the hot cookies into an airtight jar. “Is it good? Do you think Seonghwa will like it?”

“If he doesn’t like them then it’s good for me. I can have them all,” Jiyeon immediately hissed in pain when Eunji slapped her arm. “I’m just kidding. He loves your cookies. Especially the chocolate one; he would literally trade anything to have a piece of it. He’s your fan, Eunji.”

With a soft smile, Eunji closed the lid after dropping a small paper with love note that she had written the previous night.

“I’m honored,” Eunji smiled, passing the jar to Jiyeon as both the ladies made their way into the hallway. “By the way, what’s taking these boys so long? Why aren’t they here already? It’s been raining for quite some time.”

Placing the jar on the table next to her luggage, Jiyeon was about to reach for the umbrellas for both of them when they heard a sneeze at the doorstep.

Two boys, totally rinsed from head to toe, literally looking like wet puppies, stood there shivering. They were terrified with the glares that they were receiving from their respective mothers. The boys looked at each other and then back to their mothers with miserable eyes, hoping it could save them from potential verbal danger from their concerned mothers. Another loud sneeze echoed in the silent home, earning a groan from Yeosang’s mother, and she grabbed a dry towel before walking to him. Jiyeon followed the same and walked to her son, Seonghwa.

“How many times have I told you to be careful with the rain?” Eunji patted Yeosang’s head and then his body. “You are not very immune to the cold, baby. You’ll get sick. So please be very careful next time, OK?”

Yeosang answered with ferocious nods. He internally thanked god for saving him with just a warning. Perhaps since her best friend is here with them she did not take it long. Seoghwa’s mother would not appreciate it if she finds out that her friend is harsh to her son in any way. That’s why Yeosang didn’t have an hour of lecture from his mother like he usually had the other times when he did something his mother would not allow.

In the meantime, Jiyeon heaved a sigh and patted Seonghwa. “We will be leaving back to Canada in another three hours and here you are, playing around recklessly.”

Yeosang almost stopped breathing for a second when Seonghwa’s mother said they’ll be leaving soon. This can’t be. How can they leave so early when they just arrived here two days back? He wanted Seonghwa to stay here with them for few more days or maybe even longer. He would never complain if Seonghwa stayed permanently either. All he asks is for the boy to stay a little bit longer. He wants to play and have fun with Seonghwa, and two days is not at all enough for him. He was too into his desperation that he didn’t realize he was tearing up.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Eunji checked on him to find for any possible bruises and found none.

Seonghwa blinked with confusion. Why is he crying? They were laughing until minutes ago and why this sudden change now? “Yeosang, are you fine?”

Yeosang stared at him and he could not stop his tears. With no more words, he sprinted to his room and closed it behind him. Eunji was very confused with her son’s behavior. Jiyeon on the other hand was as worried as her about the happenings. She moved next to her friend and gave a supportive squeeze on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Speak to him later. He will open up when he’s ready.”

Eunji nodded her head in approval as her eyes lingered at the closed door for a while before going into the kitchen to prepare something hot to drink for both the boys. Jiyeon then asked Seonghwa to change his clothes and get ready as they will be leaving in some time.

Yeosang was curled up under the blanket and wept silently, sniffing sounds alone loud in the silent room. The door creaked open slowly and cautious steps neared the bed. Seonghwa sat at the edge of the bed and started speaking softly.

“Yeosang, what’s wrong?”

No answer but the sniffing stopped and the room was dead silent. The older was worried. Seonghwa carefully moved closer and removed the blanket off him with the expectation that the younger would resist a bit. Surprisingly, it turned out to be an easy job, like Yeosang was already waiting for Seonghwa to come for him and find him under his blanket. He gently pulled him off the bed and made him sit. Yeosang looked disordered with wet clothes, clumsy hair, tear-stained cheek and swollen pink face that he found very adorable. Wordlessly, Seonghwa moved closer to him, hands cupping his fluffy cheeks and looked directly into his eyes. Yeosang’s breath caught in his throat at the close proximity. Hyung is very handsome, he confessed to himself for the nth time today.

“What are you upset for? If you don’t tell me then I can’t leave this place peacefully.”

Both of them stared at each other as if they can talk that way. Yeosang wished they could just stay like that. After few seconds of nothing, he at last spoke up. “H-hyung, I don’t want you to leave. Can’t you stay for some more days?”

Seonghwa couldn’t resist those puppy eyes staring at him expectedly. He himself doesn’t want to leave to Canada this early but it is inevitable because his mother had a business to deal with and he can’t be left all alone here. Seonghwa smiled, taking Yeosang by surprise as he leaned down and kissed his cheek before speaking, “I promise I’ll come back for you. Will you wait for me?”

Yeosang cannot process what just had happened. He’s beyond shocked. Did Seonghwa hyung really kiss his cheek? Is this for real? Is this a dream? For how long did Seonghwa have wanted to do this? Lots of questions was built one after another. Watching Seonghwa’s expression change from expectant to dejected, he vigorously nodded his head.

“I will definitely wait for hyung, promise.”

Seonghwa finally smiled. With that, they locked their pinky fingers and sealed it with their innocent smile that radiated pure happiness.

~

Mornings are always packed, hectic and whatnot. All the students were busy as bees, running to their classes before the final bell could ring. Yeosang was not the exceptional one either. Looking at his watch he realized he is running short of time. Math was his first class, and he’s not ready to write pages of assignment for showing up late in class. It’s his destiny that he always ends up late only when he has Math as his first class. Pushing back his black strands from his forehead, he ran faster than before right after texting his friend that he’ll be there in five minutes.

Yeosang was panting hard as he clutched his knee to get proper breaths. Never in his life had he ran so fast; not even in 200 meters for his team he represented during their school’s sports day. On that day, he didn’t give a damn because he was just passing by, and Yunho, the President of the sports club, begged him to participate in place of Jongho as the latter was sick and could not run. Yeosang didn’t budge and neither did Yunho. The President made an offer that he would treat Yeosang with his favorite chicken if he just ran, and not even win the competition because he simply needed an immediate replacement. Now, how could Yeosang decline the offer when the prize is chicken? Taking Yunho’s words way too seriously, Yeosang simply jogged the entire time, not letting Yunho’s shout to run in a decent manner to affect him anyway. He’s cool in his own way. And that’s the same reason he has his own fan club in the school: _‘YoYeo!’_

Not even a single student was found anywhere outside the classrooms. Has the bell gone already? Was he late? He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. He’s ten minutes past his curfew. No amount of regret for not waking up on the alarm can turn time back. He being punished is fated. Sighing and kicking the air, he made his way to his class.

Wooyoung didn’t pay any attention to the weird calculations on the blackboard. Who cares if x is different from y? He was busy trying to balance the pen vertically on his desk. It was his new interest influenced by his fellow classmate, San. He was in the middle of his mission when he heard a familiar voice that made him look up. It was his best friend, Yeosang, standing in front of the flaring teacher.

“Kang Yeosang, do you plan on making a record for the most number of late this year?

The boy knew exactly where the old lady is going. “No, Mrs. Daisy.”

“Irregular to classes will lead you nowhere,” she stated, looking at him strictly. “This is the last year of your school, and do you think you can survive when you enter into college with this kind of attitude? You will be looked down if you continue this.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Daisy,” he said, wanting the talks to be done already. “I won’t repeat this again.”

The lady shook her head exasperatedly and asked him to get back to his seat only after venting out the summarized script she always used whenever any of her student was late. She also assigned him to do the entire integration chapter and submit it in just five days.

“Whoa! You are one lucky guy!” Wooyoung exclaimed, snickering as his friend made his way beside him. “Everybody have a month to finish this assignment while you hardly have five days.”

“I’ll ace it and you will see everybody clapping for me, especially Mrs. Daisy,” Yeosang sunk into his seat and retrieved his notebooks.

“Come on, Yeo, you know yourself better. You said the same thing last time and remember what happened? She almost had a cardiac attack looking at your calculations.”

“I really hope that would be you this time,” Yeosang deadpanned, doodling in the last page of his note.

With a sudden idea, Wooyoung scooted closer. “Why don’t you get help from Hongjoong? He’s very good at Math.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on, Yeo, he’s our class leader.” He moved even closer and whispered into his ear. “Can’t you see how he is crushing on you from our tenth grade? Give him a chance. Asking him to help you would be a good start of your relationship. I’m sure you won’t reg-”

“I’m not interested, Woo. And you know why I can’t give him a chance either.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t hurt to go out with him, right? How long do you plan on staying single? If you are going to be like this then you would be soon rusted with no use. What if you and Seonghwa aren’t meant to be together? Just listen to me this once. Hey, are you listening to me?”

Yeosang had his ear plugged this whole time, but he knew what his friend had been saying. This was not the first time Wooyoung tried to hook him up with Hongjoong since the day he found out that the leader had an interest on his friend. He couldn’t hold back his excitement and always prompted him to take any step that would get him closer to him. It’s not like he don’t like Hongjoong. He likes him very much, in the sense of liking him in person for whom he is, and not in any romantic way. If only his heart had a place he would give someone a chance, but the place is already taken by someone whom he hadn’t met in years. He finished his doodle and smiled at the name: Seonghwa. Every doodle was different in designs but the subject remained same.

~

It was that typical Friday night where every living soul in the city gathered in the night clubs, wanting to scrub off all the stress that had been crept up in that entire week. Loud EDM echoed every corner, blinding neon lights dancing to its beats. The smoke occupied the entire area, leaving blurred view to whomever had to be there but that didn’t stop anyone from staying there. Though there we enough place for the folks to stand and dance the night away, they chose to be on other’s body, swaying and rolling to the rhythm like tonight is the last night.

Every weekend was the same. Nothing had changed much since his first day of being here, that is, when his gang of friends asked him to assemble here on his 16th birthday to have a party for him. Seonghwa was forced to have some shots, his friends demanding him to be a man and handle it like one. He did, being a man and slugged down in one go, knowing his friends wouldn’t let him live in peace if he didn’t drink. Only he knew how much he suffered from the aftertaste; strong, intoxicating, and it literally burned his throat as it glided down. He swore he’s never going to taste that again, even if that’s the last thing on earth to survive.

Hence here he was, sitting on one of the chairs near the drinking area, choosing his regular Watermelon mocktail he would never miss out. Sipping his drink, he observed his friends; one trying his best to approach a girl who seems to have no interest, other two challenging each other who could handle the most number of shots, another one already wasted but still had the energy to dance all alone on the floor, and another one mouthing Seonghwa ‘She’s so hot, man’ and taking a random girl to a private place. Seonghwa shook his head with a faint smile and had another sip from his glass. Every week had been the same routine, but not anymore.

Seonghwa is leaving Canada tomorrow. Finally, he will be able to smell freedom; Freedom of love, love that’s desperately waiting for him. He’s flying to his dream country; Seoul. How long he had been waiting to get there! He spent almost all of his teenage life dreaming about how he can go to Seoul, meet the boy who always tailed behind him and laughed even at the silliest jokes because it was Seonghwa that said it. He could still remember the day when they first met, or more like he met him.

_Both of their mothers were very close friends since their high school days, and still they are. Yeosang’s mother, Eunji, decided to throw a party on the occasion to celebrate their fifteenth year of their friendship. It was very simple; her family, Jiyeon’s family and their other few friends around the town. The ladies and gents formed separate teams against each other and played different kinds of games that they played when they were young. They had their own time while their children were given toys to play around with._

_Five years old Seonghwa was armed with the Nerf Zombie Strike as he looked around the hallway cautiously before crossing it and running into the bedroom. He can’t let the_ ‘zombies’ _catch him and turn him into one. He knew he won’t be caught anytime soon since he is aware of his plans, and believes they would turn out as planned. All he has to do is to wait in this room, load his weapon, identify any zombie nearby, and surprise it with a sudden attack from his hidden spot; so simple yet powerful. As he was waiting, he suddenly felt conscious, like someone is keeping an eye on him. The feeling was so strong that he couldn’t just let it go. Looking around the room slowly, he glanced behind him, only to scream and stumble back as he painfully landed on his butt._

_On the bed something was wrapped in bed sheet, mounted like a statue. Seonghwa was terrified but still was curious enough to know what that is. Slowly, he stood up with shaky legs from where he fell and approached carefully._

_“W-Who are you?”_

_No answer. As Seonghwa stepped closer, that something moved even more back, sticking to the wall completely. The fingers that were holding the ends of the bed sheet clutched impossibly harder, knuckles going white. That action didn’t go unnoticed by Seonghwa. He immediately placed his gun down, and smiled at whoever it was._

_“Hey, I’m Seonghwa,” he tried to look as easy as possible. “What’s your name?”_

_Though there wasn’t much reaction to his advances, at least that soul lifted his head a little that’s enough to show the face. Two huge, round eyes looked directly into Seonghwa. Both of them shared good amount of time staring into each other before one of them spoke._

_“Kang Yeosang.”_

_Seonghwa’s smile widened even more. The boy answered in such a cute way that made him want to know more about him. He sat on the corner of the bed and removed the cover off his head. He initially thought the boy would resist and make a big fuss, but no. It was as if the said boy was waiting for Seonghwa to take the cover off him. He then moved the disheveled hair from his forehead to the side._

_“What are you doing here all alone?” Seonghwa inquired, growing interest in him. “You could have joined us in the zombie game.”_

_The boy hung his head low as he answered, “I’m afraid.”_

_“What are you afraid of?”_

_Unhurriedly, with a soft voice he answered. “There are too many people around here and it is intimidating.”_

_Seonghwa didn’t know how to handle this type of situation. All of his friends are outgoing so he is totally new to someone who is introvert. After giving it some thought, he held out his hand for him to take. He was not sure whether the latter is comfortable with him since they have just met but he wanted to take a chance. He was surprised to see Yeosang has opened up to him in such a short span of time because he gave his brightest smile and took the waiting hand immediately._

_“I know a park nearby,” Seonghwa exclaimed. “There wouldn’t be much people there so let us both get there and play around. Okay?”_

_Nodding his head, Yeosang jumped from the bed enthusiastically and beamed at Seonghwa. That’s when Seonghwa decided he would go to any extent just to see Yeosang smile at him like this. That day was one of his best days in his life._

Whenever he thinks of moments like this, the smile on Seonghwa’s face will be brighter than any other lights around him could provide. Next few hours were the longest time he ever dreaded to pass by as soon as possible. He couldn’t wait to meet Yeosang.

~

School is nothing but just an old building for the untamed children to be disciplined, and at the same time to deal with some insane teachers who can end up becoming nightmares for some. Who on this planet even designed the school in a way that it should run for almost 8 hours in a day? It’s just frustrating! Yeosang could spend all day either by playing video games or hanging out with Wooyoung. He got no time to spend all his energy on some weird lessons that he found useless. He definitely can’t drain his remaining energy on some ridiculous math he was assigned yesterday. He must surely find a way to complete them but he knew he is weak in that subject. To top that, he even challenged Wooyoung that he is going to surprise everyone with his calculations and get applauded. Jokes on him. What should he do now? Ask Hongjoong for help like his friend suggested? No way. It will be like giving the key to the thief called Wooyoung where he can go to all extent to make Yeosang get into the relationship that he wouldn’t appreciate.

He was so into his thoughts that he almost walked past his home. Groaning, he kicked a stone from his way and sprinted inside. He threw his bag on the couch and ran straight into the kitchen, hugging his mother from behind.

“Hey, baby!” his mother welcomed. “How was school?”

He once again groaned and took a piece of chocolate from the box nearby and popped into his mouth, sitting over the counter as he answered, “I hate school. Why should I suffer when I’m only sixteen years old?”

Eunji simply smiled at his remark knowing how the kids are towards their education. “Oh, dear, it’s your age that does the talking. You will know the importance of education once you step into the society,” his mother finished it with a smile, because she was same as Yeosang when she was at his age.

“You keep repeating this every time.”

“That’s a fact.”

“Whatever, mom,” he carried on munching his chocolate. Suddenly he realized something when he went to take another piece of chocolate from the box. This chocolate… isn’t available in Seoul. They are exclusively made in a different country. A western country that is: Canada. _What?_

His heart suddenly started racing as he began assuming the probabilities. His hands began to tremble and the color of his face went pale. He can feel his throat going dry in spite of just having been savoring the sweet treat. He wasn’t sick but soon he’ll be, because right now he was having so many things to think about that made his head spin already. He peeped at his mom and just realized she was kneading the dough, moving back and forth to the microwave and the kitchen counter. She seemed to be baking cookies. Yeosang will right away bet all his video games collections to tell for whom she is preparing them. He also noticed the new silver band on her hand.

“Mom,” he whispered, suddenly not wanting to be loud and be heard by anyone who might be in their home. “What’s that new bracelet?”

“Oh, are you talking about this one?” She flashed a bright smile, one he’s seeing after many years, and dangled her hand at him. “Jiyeon bought this for me. She said this was a limited collection.”

Yeosang’s stomach felt giddy like he’s about to jump off the bridge for bungee jumping. His mind was restless, and for some reason he felt conscious about everything about him. Before he could process the given information, his mother had to bomb in another one and destroy his remaining confidence.

“And you should see Seonghwa,” her eyes glinted. “He’s grown so much that I myself didn’t recognize him at first. He’s also become super handsome, you know? He looks like a sculpted model.”

So Seonghwa also had come with his mother? Great! He didn’t know whether to be happy or sad; surely not sad, it’s just that he feels not ready to face him. All his insecurities kicked at him at once. Does Seonghwa still remember him? Has he changed since staying in foreign land? How does he look right now? Was he into any relationship or now he is in? What if he doesn’t like Yeosang when they meet? Did he come here because of his promise?

He wanted to tell his mother not to be shocked if he passed out because he was about to. He would rather dig up a hole in the ground and hide inside than to let Seonghwa see him in passed out state. Therefore, he immediately bolted to his room to take a bath and get ready to look as best as he can before meeting Seonghwa.

Yeosang never in his life took this long to prep himself. Not even when his mother was invited to a luxury party by one of her business partner where he was asked to tag along and leave a good impression. But right now, he wanted to look the best in his entire existence. His mother had praised how handsome Seonghwa was, and he at least must look dazzling to stand a chance. He dabbed enough cream to hide his birthmark so he would look flawless in front of Seonghwa. Finally checking himself in the mirror, he gave a smile that immediately turned into frown and held his beating heart.

“What’s wrong with you all of a sudden?” He gave a very light punch to his chest. “Don’t be a coward and just face the situation. You got this,” he took one long breath and smiled once again. He can do it. His mother had already called him thrice from the dining room to have dinner together, and if he still didn’t leave the room, she would not hold herself back from breaking the door and pulling him outside by the ears.

On the other hand, Seonghwa was literally freaking inside but faking cool outside as he took a seat at the dining table. As soon as they landed in Seoul, he was not normal. He felt like a patient since they boarded the plane till this current moment. He held tightly around the box of chocolate he had bought for Yeosang because the kid literally loves eating them and he can even survive only on them. That’s the craze he has for sweets, especially these dark chocolates. As the car took a turn and entered into the palace like house, which is the biggest one in the street, Seonghwa had his heart pounding inside him. It’s been like ten years ago he was here at this place, and nothing has really changed. Still the fountain looks neat and clean like it had been mounted there few days back, the garden had equal number of trees and all cropped in the same size, and the exotic flowers bloomed in bright colors that gave out warm feeling. At least now he could let his heart at peace for a while.

Yeosang’s mother was overjoyed to see her friend after these many years. They almost forgot Seonghwa’s existence while trying to catch up all the stories from both the sides. Eunji was repeatedly praising Seonghwa at how well he has grown, and how his manners are still good as he had when he was young. All now Seonghwa wanted to hear was anything about Yeosang but seems like they were much more interested in talking about him instead. After like thirty minutes later, the time he dreaded the most came. The name he desperately wanted to hear; Yeosang.

Yeosang’s mother said he had gone to school and he’ll be here in an hour. This small piece of information was enough to trigger his heart all over again. He kindly excused himself out to get fresh air. That’s how he ended up at the park nearby where they had last come when they were kids. Even this place looks unchanged except for few tall buildings around the park. Taking a seat in one of the benches, he let his head fall back and looked at the clear sky.

The evening wind made him feel like he’s back to home. He can recollect the times both of them would often come here with no worries on their shoulders. Simply playing around, chasing the birds away just to see them fly high, trying to jump and pluck the leaves from the tress, rolling around in the soft meadows, holding hands as they walked back home with the moon watching above them; nostalgia hit him hard. He doesn’t want to go back to Canada if Yeosang is not coming with him, but he would feel grateful if he can stay with him in Seoul instead.

He was too deep into his thoughts that he didn’t realize two hours had easily passed. The sun had bid bye and made way for the moon to shine. Yeosang would have reached home by now. Thinking about him, a beautiful smile decorated his face. Finally he is going to meet the boy he had been dreaming about half his life. The stars in the sky winked at him in a playful manner, and Seonghwa stuck his tongue out at them to be equally playful. In that moment, he felt he is back to being a kid again.

In few minutes of walk he reached back home. He internally thanked the heavens when he didn’t see Yeosang on his way to his room because his face radiates tiredness and darkness. He certainly doesn’t want Yeosang to meet him this way. Running into the bathroom, he washed his weariness away and styled his black hair to one side, adding light moisturizer to his skin and balm to his lips. He smiled at himself before making his way to join the dinner.

And that’s how his arrival has been. Yeosang’s mother had already called Yeosang three times and if he isn’t going to come anytime soon, she’s going to break that door and yank him out. Just as she was about to shout at him once again, the door creaked open. Seonghwa took a good amount of breath before turning to the sound, and saw the boy making his way to the table with a soft smile. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Yeosang went to greet both of their mothers. Seonghwa can see his mother praising Yeosang at how good-looing he has grown and other traditional fluffy things people say when meeting someone after a long time.

Seonghwa couldn’t take his eyes off Yeosang. The world spun around with only the two of them in this place. God, he has grown into such an angel! He looks so pure and brilliant. Was he made of porcelain, because his skin can outshine even the brightest star! Not in anytime he would have thought he would fall for this guy all over again in an instant. Right in this moment, he felt so elated just by seeing Yeosang. His hair falling over his forehead made him look adorable, the same way he looked years back. That smile adorning his face as he sat across him blinded him for a second, only at that time he got a chance to even blink. Without a doubt, anyone could tell how smitten Seonghwa has become over Yeosang.

“Hello, hyung,” that angelic voice of his greeted him. “How are you?” 

Trying not to stammer and embarrass his existence, he cleared his throat before answering. “I’m very good, Yeosang. How have you been? Like my mom said, you have grown so much.”

 _Yeosang_. How long it had been since he heard it from the right person. Yeosang could already feel the chills rising over his body. He was surprised at himself to know the effect Seonghwa had on him. Pushing all the thoughts away, he cleared his throat and answered him.

“Great. My life is awesome except for the school,” he joked, picking up his chopstick to eat when other three began eating. “I hate going to school anyway. It’s my mom waking me up every morning and sending me to that creepy building.”

The entire table erupted in fits of laughter. The family then had all the random conversations they could think of. Seonghwa and Yeosang didn’t miss any chance to lock their eyes, and smiled whenever they did. That night was the first night that marked the beginning of their time together.

~

Can the clock run reverse? Can pigs fly? Or at least can you lift a mountain? It is impossible, right? Then the same way you cannot wake a human called Kang Yeosang until the sun is up in the sky and getting few shouts from his mother as a morning call. Today is no different, except it is Sunday and that’s why the home is like home without any hustle-bustle morning routine. Though the sun is shining brightly through his window and then right on his face, Yeosang doesn’t bother anything and sleeps just as peaceful as a baby.

Eunji knew his son wakes up only at lunch time on every Sundays, and she lets him be. For she knows a weird habit his son has when someone tried to wake him up. He would grab the person who’s is trying to wake him up and hug them to sleep with him. There were couple of times where Eunji herself has suffered this sweet punishment and she gave up the urge to fight back since she wanted to have his son’s affection whenever he gives her. And there was another incident where his friend Wooyoung tried to wake him so they could have breakfast and go out to practice some skate stunts for a competition, but the boy was terrified when Yeosang did his weird habit to him. From then on, Wooyoung swore never to step inside his room whenever he sleeping.

Eunji handed Seonghwa another bread toast before joining him for the breakfast. Seonghwa was not calm as Eunji was. He really wanted to know where Yeosang is and what he is doing.

“Aunty, isn’t Yeosang going to join us?”

Taking a bite from her bread, she answered as she took the newspaper from the table. “He is probably sleeping now so he won’t be joining for breakfast.”

Seonghwa gave his thoughts a thought and turned to Eunji with expectant eyes. “Can I wake him up?”

Almost chocking, she shook her head. “It is really difficult to wake him, Seonghwa. He wouldn’t give in. You don’t kno-”

“Please,” he begged. “Let me try once, please. Please?”

How can Eunji not let Seonghwa do what he wants? But at the same time she was worried with his son’s habit that made her think twice before nodding her head. In that instant, he sprinted to the kitchen and filled a glass with milk and a plate with few toasts before going into Yeosang’s room. Eunji simply smiled at him and continued with her breakfast. Maybe, Yeosang would simply wake up without a fight if Seonghwa wakes him up.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Seonghwa took only few seconds to spot the bed Yeosang was sleeping on. Walking silently to his bed, he placed the tray on the table near the bed and sat on the edge very softly without wanting to disturb the sleeping boy. Yeosang seemed to be deep in his sleep that there was no movement at all from him except for his rising up and down chest. Seonghwa stared at his face, noticing every tiny detail he could see. Though he likes Yeosang very much, his favorite is his birthmark. He wondered why he had to hide this beautiful part of him the previous night.

He then continued to admire him and imprint all he can take at the back of his mind. Seonghwa couldn’t stop himself from touching Yeosang’s soft skin, tenderly caressing his cheek that felt like warm sun on a cold morning. His face perfectly fits in his big hand, he noticed. That very thought brought smile on his lips. He felt lighthearted as to finally be able to see, touch and feel the boy he missed this long, painful years.

Yeosang’s golden blonde looked so soft that again lured him to thread his fingers into them and felt them escaping between his fingers just like the ocean sand would slip through one’s hold. After a good amount of time ruffling and setting his bed hair, he moved down and locked his eyes with him. Yeosang’s eyes were brown, like his favorite chocolate, and deep dark pupils that already had him frozen in place. He wouldn’t mind spending this entire day like this. Seonghwa can already feel the attraction between them that unconsciously drew him closer to him. Only when he was half way down something struck his dumb mind. Yeosang was already up and they both had been staring at each other for quite some time. Although he wanted to hit his head on the wall for openly giving him visual compliments, he is not regretting his actions. This petite boy deserves all the compliments in the world and he would volunteer himself to give them out.

Yeosang always woke up to the shouts of his mother every morning, but today, it was different. Something out of ordinary happened today. A mix of roughness and softness touched his cheek, moving ever so softly across his jawline. His eyes wanted to flutter open but he feared he might lose the contact that he started to take a liking. He couldn’t hold back himself when the hand played with his mane. It felt so good and satisfying. What cologne is Seonghwa using? He smelled so nice; like morning fresh dew mixed with the mild dusky evening woods. His craziness took over his sleep, and can’t stop himself from opening his eyes and locking their gazes. Seonghwa’s eyes were strong, bold and daring. Whoever gets to have this kind of look, they sure going to fall on their knees and praise him for the rest of their lives! He had that kind of captivating eyes. When Yeosang felt the latter getting nearer to him, his mind started swirling, imagining what could possibly happen. If _that_ really happened, he is going to call up Wooyoung and rant the incident, and also suffer like a lovesick girl until his friend says something stupid-but-true to stop him from further embarrassing himself.

It seemed like Seonghwa had lately registered that Yeosang was aware of all his actions so he stopped his advancement and smiled bright as the morning flower. Yeosang fell for him yet all over again.

“Did I wake you up, Yeosang?”

Yeosang is ready to endure his mom’s scolding and stay in bed if Seonghwa could wake him up like this every morning. How much he wished that could be true! He shook his head as an answer and propped his body up with the support of his elbows, resting his head on the headboard.

“I don’t sleep much anyway so this is my usual time to wake up.”

Seonghwa giggled softly at his words, breaking the news. “Aunty told me about your sleeping time when I offered to bring you breakfast.”

Yeosang lost all his coolness even before he had a chance of creating one. His face instantly flushed red in awkwardness. Clearly he didn’t make a good impression but all of that was thrown off the cliff when he heard that one word he didn’t expect.

“You’re very cute, Yeosang.”

He scratched his head and gave a goofy grin. “Am I?”

“No doubt in that,” he let his smile to assure his sentence. “And I have bought you milk and toast for breakfast. Freshen up and eat. Let’s go somewhere out when you are done. OK?”

Yeosang nodded readily and beamed at him, staying that way until Seonghwa left the room. So Yeosang is going out with Seonghwa. Should he call it a date then? The boy squeaked and hugged his pillow, rolling across the bed in happiness. He is going to make it memorable for both of them. He will surely share the stories to Wooyoung when he comes home this evening for combined studies.

~

It was ten in the morning when both Seonghwa and Yeosang decided to leave their home. Neither of them had any idea of where to spend their time nor what to do. They simply wanted to spend time together; just the both of them. As the season was autumn, there were too many leaves decorating the whole neighborhood, and the wind was quite chill for that time of the day. Seonghwa wore a simple blue stripped button-up shirt, black jean and pink sweater, while Yeosang was styled with white cotton tee, blue jean and black sweater. Both of them walked quietly until they crossed the park where they had created good amount of memories together. This gave the older an assurance.

“Well, how are you doing?” Seonghwa initiated the conversion as they continued to walk down the road. “We didn’t have time to catch up earlier.”

Yeosang nodded his head with a smile. “Great, hyung, life is pretty good.” The sound of dry leaves crisping under their feet echoed in the silent place. “It’s like, how much? Almost twelve years after we are seeing each other, right?”

“It seems like that, yeah.”

“How have you been? Canada is total opposite to Seoul with its culture, food and like that,” Yeosang asked, kind of proud of himself to form a sensible question. “So how was your experience living there?”

“Initially it was difficult but then, I was easily able to adapt to that culture as days passed. I had few good friends who supported me till I was able to get a hold of myself in a new environment. Food was something that I missed the most.” _Especially you, Yeosang_! Seonghwa didn’t dare to say that aloud. He watched Yeosang swinging his hands as he walked and he really wanted to grab them and interlock their fingers. He wanted to feel how Yeosang’s hand is. Will it be soft as it was when they were kids? Or will it be a little rough since he’s now grown? He noticed a sparkle in Yeosang’s eyes as he saw him take in the view in front of him with amusement.

“Hyung, look over there!”

Seonghwa turned to where Yeosang was pointing and gave a second before awing at what he just saw.

The cherry blossom tree was few feet away from them, abundantly grown and majestically standing tall. The light pink petals shone brilliantly under the afternoon sun, its sweet smell gushing to them as the cool wind swirls around. The tender earth was bedded with fallen blooms that reflected the foliage above them. The bees visited every now and then to taste the nectar from every flower and buzzed away when they felt enough.

Seonghwa was still mesmerized by the beautiful scene he was witnessing. It was his first time getting to look a fully bloomed tree. He always wanted to see something as incredible as this in his life, and now he is experiencing it.

“It is a Higan Cherry Tree,” Yeosang explained as he stepped closer to the latter, smiling as he eyes him.

“It is are so pretty!” Seonghwa’s eyes wandered the whole tree and couldn’t get enough. He is always fascinated by nature and its beauty, and this is a phenomenal moment.

Another light breeze crossed them, shifting few other flowers from the tree to the ground. Lifting his hand, Seonghwa tried to catch a flower mid-way before it hit the ground, a soft smile adorning his face. He never experienced this heavenly moment when he was in Canada. Showers of flowers overwhelmed him to catch as many as possible and see how much he is able to do so. As he swirled around to catch another flower, he got a glimpse of Yeosang looking at him in fascination; his look similar to how Seonghwa was moments earlier. Seonghwa noticed some petals decorated the top of Yeosang’s head that contrasted his baby blonde and he looked like a prince with a flower crown. Suddenly, he got the urge to know how Yeosang would look when he graced the flower in his hands over one of his ear.

Slowly, Seonghwa walked to him and stood in front of the younger. A second later, he moved closer to him, dusting the petals away from his head and looked at the flower he had caught previously. He then tenderly placed the pink flower behind Yeosang’s ear before smiling at the outcome.

_‘Flawless!’_

Yeosang cheeks burned as he felt Seonghwa’s hand caressing his cheek in a loving manner. The gaze Seonghwa was giving him made Yeosang heart beat fast; the same gaze he received in the morning when he woke up. What would be next? Seonghwa’s eyes lingered on his lips before looking up at his eyes.

“Yeosang?”

After a moment, Yeosang answered. “Yes, hyung.”

Both kept staring at each other as Seonghwa caressed Yeosang’s chin with his thumb. The former stepped a little closer making the latter shudder a breath. Another breeze passed them with the sweet fragrance hitting yet again, more flowers raining upon them.

Seonghwa moved his head an inch forward, thinking whether to kiss him or not. Is this too soon? But haven’t they known each other for years by now to say this will be too soon? But what if Yeosang is not ready like he is? Wait, does Yeosang even love him? They haven’t been in contact for years and a lot can happen during that time. This very thought made him stop. They still have a lot to talk about and get to know each other very well.

Yeosang blinked at him in confusion as to why Seonghwa paused. He is very sure that he hasn’t shown any resistance to the elder’s action but why there is a doubt right at this moment? Or is he waiting for Yeosang to initiate the act first?

Seonghwa found it difficult to resist when Yeosang was this close to him and looking straight into him. God, these were his fantasies. Whatever the consequence may come, he can’t let this opportunity go in vain, especially not when the location is perfect.

Seonghwa leaned forward and placed his lips on Yeosang’s forehead, kissing for few seconds before pulling back. He immediately regretted for not kissing him longer. Though not entirely satisfied, he still managed a smile as Yeosang opened his eyes to look at him.

“You smell good, Yeosang.”

Yeosang blushed at the compliment. They stood like that for a while until they decided to take a stroll at the neighborhood for some more time before heading back home.

Yeosang was happy but not entirely. He got all his hopes high when Seonghwa leaned towards him. He thought their first kiss would never be perfect other than this but all he received was a peck on his forehead. Not complaining though but still a peck on his lips would have satiated his starvation of many years. It is OK, he thought, they might soon share their first kiss some other time.

~

“Ah! I hate this.”

Yeosang huffed as threw down his pencil for the nth time. Wooyoung was not amused by his friend’s action. This is his regular habit when it comes to Math.

“Woo, I really don’t understand anything. What is the actual purpose of this integration in the first place?” Yeosang retrieved his pencil back and scribbled the equations. He had a never-easing frown to show how displeased he is with the subject.

“You only have 2 more days to submit it to Mrs. Daisy,” Wooyoung said casually, as he turned the next page of his manga. He doesn’t give a damn about integration a thought right now. Even if he volunteers to help his friend, the latter will still complain about not teaching him well. Why bother then?

Yeosang gave him a look. “You are so mean!”

“Your bed is very comfortable, Yeosang,” he purposely teased, as he rolled over the bed before settling on his stomach. “I would lie all day and read my manga.”

Yeosang scoffed.

Time gradually passed and it became almost midnight. Wooyoung had to leave now or else he won’t be able to reach his home in time. Just before he left the room he had some words with his friend.

“Not to lie, Seonghwa is really hot,” Wooyoung complimented. “No wonder you would not trade him for anyone else.”

Yeosang had introduced his best friend to Seonghwa when the boy crashed into his home in the evening to play and have fun all alone just to irritate Yeosang while he does his assignment. Honestly, Wooyoung was taken aback by the handsomeness Seonghwa was oozing when he met him. He had a soft but strong personality, and was very down to earth and humble. He wondered how a person can be this perfect. Seonghwa was such a gentleman. That’s when he realized why Yeosang would never stop ranting about this person every time, and the reason his friend is head over heels about him.

Yeosang winked with a smile, face immediately lilting up at the name. “I know right! He’s so damn freaking good. I can’t really resist when he’s around.”

“Oh! Calm down, boy,” Wooyoung teased. “I now fear of Seonghwa being left alone with you. He’s not safe around you anymore.”

“Shut up, Woo,” he moved closer to him and whispered softly. “It was Seonghwa who gave a forehead kiss this afternoon.”

“What? Really?” he whispered back with shock in his eyes.

Yeosang nodded his head. “I thought he would kiss my lips.”

“Ew, I’m getting itches all over my body,” he said, pretending to scratch his whole body in disgust that earned him a weak punch on his arm.

“That’s goosebumps, you idiot.”

“Whatever,” Wooyoung replied, packing his bag. “My vote stays with Hongjoong until Seonghwa proves me otherwise.” He simply wanted to keep teasing his friend by going against him.

“Just get over it and go to your house, Woo.”

“I know. And do not forget to at least finish half your work before you dream about your man.”

With that said, he hanged his bag over his shoulder and made his way out so he can reach home. Yeosang watched him leave and stayed sprawled on the floor. A yawn escaped his mouth as he took a glance at his notebook. How did he end up like this? It was all his alarm’s fault. If only it still rang even after turning it off, he would have made it to school on time and avoided this punishment of writing assignment. Darn it!

It was eleven now. Seonghwa would be in his room, having his sweet dreams. Here he is, having his life of nightmare. No amount of regret can compensate his sadness. He was too busy trying to figure out at which part of the equation he messed up that he did not notice his room door slowly creaking open and Seonghwa making his way silently beside him.

“It seems like someone is very dedicated!”

Yeosang shot up instantly in surprise. How come Seonghwa is here? When did he come and how did he miss noticing it? Shouldn’t he should be in his room sleeping? Isn’t he tired after the walkathon they had during the day? He noticed Seonghwa taking a place next to him on the floor and looking into his notebook.

“Integration?”

“That’s right.”

Seonghwa took the notebook and scanned the pages to check whether the steps are correct. He took the pencil from Yeosang, brushing their hands in process. Holding his gasp back, Yeosang simply stared at Seonghwa’s concentrated face. _Very handsome!_ His skin seemed to be soft that made him want to touch, or even kiss. Before his imaginations could scatter, his thoughts were pulled back when Seonghwa began speaking.

“This is where the mistake is that doesn’t let you go on with further calculations,” Seonghwa explained, and fortunately Yeosang listened to him without any distraction. They both were too engrossed in Math until they almost finished the assignment.

“Let me do this last problem without any help,” Yeosang volunteered, focusing as he bit the end of his pencil. Seonghwa had been teaching him for almost three hours and if he is not getting this right, he would let down that poor soul who has sacrificed his sleep for him. That should not happen.

Seonghwa’s attention was not on the calculations but Yeosang. This boy is adorable. His attentive face is as cute as that of a baby trying to open the candy wrap. Oh God, he really couldn’t get over the fact that he is now with Yeosang after so many years. He saw Yeosang turn to him with eyes shining as bright as the moon, and smile twinkling like the stars.

“I got this right!”

The silent night made way for the cold wind to take over them as both of them held their gazes. Yeosang’s bangs fell over his eyes as a breeze hit him. Not able to look directly into his eyes, Seonghwa brought his hand up and pushed those strands away. Nothing can come between them right now. Seonghwa had been dreading to have a moment like this with Yeosang so there should be no interruption. He saw Yeosang’s eyes grazing his features one by one that made his heart race. What would he be thinking right now? Did he find any flaws? He knew he is not perfect like Kang Yeosang but still, he will say he is at least good-looking.

Seonghwa’s hand glided at the side of Yeosang’s face and cupped his cheek. It was as soft as marshmallow. Would it taste the same? Moving closer to him, Seonghwa planted a chaste kiss on Yeosang’s cheek and pulled back the next second. He pictured to see a surprised Yeosang in his mind but all he got was an expecting Yeosang who wanted more than given.

Yeosang moved even closer to Seonghwa that almost looked like he would be sitting on his lap if he moved an inch closer. Their faces we dangerously near where their breath can be felt on other’s face. Apart from the crickets sound outside, it was their heart beats that echoed in their ears. Yeosang had already waited years, and he also wanted this to happen in the afternoon itself when they were on a so-called-date. If he is not getting it now, he will become a total maniac. Seonghwa’s lips were so inviting. Who is he to decline such an offer?

Yeosang gave one last look at his lips before he could move forward, but he was taken back when he felt two hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him forward. Seonghwa had pulled him for their first kiss as their lips connected beautifully. Yeosang’s breath was caught up at the surprise move. Seonghwa is kissing him. He is kissing Seonghwa on his lips. This felt like a dream.

They stayed like that for a while as Seonghwa’s thumb caressed the younger’s jaw. Finally, he got a taste of Yeosang and he has already started to get crazy on it. He wanted more, not just a peck. He titled his head to the other side and pressed his lips hard, pulling him even closer. Yeosang gasped. He cannot think of anything else other than Seonghwa’s lips. They were so tender, just like he had imagined. His hands needed something to hold on or he will melt under the heat of their kiss. He held the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt for his dear life. God, they haven’t even started a real kiss and here is Yeosang, already about to faint because of the lack of oxygen.

It was Seonghwa who pulled back first and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Yeosang still had his eyes closed and seemed to be not back to reality. His heart was racing miles. The younger boy’s lips lured Seonghwa to kiss him again, and before he could dive and claim his lips once again, he heard his mother call his name as he heard her walk down the stairs.

“Seonghwa, where are you?”

Both of them moved back to their respective place as if nothing happened and saw Seonghwa’s mother coming through the door. It took few seconds for Yeosang to be back on earth as he finally breathed out; his mind is still clouded. It was not easy to change his reaction immediately when he was just kissed for the first time in his life.

“Here you are!” Jiyeon exclaimed, smiling as she made her way towards them. She sat on the floor in front of them and took a look at what these boys were doing. “So you guys were working on Math? I can see two hardworking students here.”

Both glanced at each other timidly. Of course, they were doing homework and also some other work.

“Well, Hyung helped me with my assignment.”

Jiyeon smiled as she handed him his notes that she had taken earlier. “I will tell you one fun-fact about him. Seonghwa loves Math. In fact, it is his favorite subject.”

Yeosang turned to him in utter shock. “You _love_ Math?”

Seonghwa gave a short laugh and scratched his head in embarrassment. “Well… Yes.” There’s nothing to be ashamed of but let’s get real. When the entire world hates Math and only a handful of people love it, it’s obvious for them to feel like an alien.

“If you were in my class, Mrs. Daisy would have definitely adopted you.”

“She must be your Math teacher, right?” Seonghwa laughed.

Yeosang couldn’t believe his brain. “You are really smart, hyung!”

Jiyeon laughed along with his son. All three then had comfortable conversation for a while but not long enough that would interrupt Yeosang’s sleep. He has school the next day and Jiyeon didn’t want to steel the boy’s time. She said she’ll head to her room first and asked Seonghwa to get back soon as well. Once again the room fell silent after his mother left. Neither of them spoke anything for a while. What were they supposed to talk now? They cannot probably resume their kissing session either.

“Then, you should go sleep,” the older said, standing up and walking to the door. “You have school tomorrow.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Well, I’ll get going then. Good night.”

Yeosang nodded as he packed his belongings before getting into his bed. “Good night, hyung.”

Seonghwa stood outside the younger’s closed door for a moment to hold his pumping heart. He felt his whole body going hot. He can’t help but wonder how a simple peck on the lips could make him feel all these things. Initially, he wanted to control himself from kissing those lips but when he found Yeosang staring at his lips like he wants a taste of it, he gave in. He shook the thoughts away and decided to go to his room before he could open the younger’s door and take his lips once again.

Thinking that Yeosang had good night sleep would be an absolute lie. Either with closed eyes or opened eyes, all he could think about is their first kiss and Seonghwa’s soft lips. He will get another one anytime soon, wouldn’t he? After all Seonghwa will be staying here long enough for them to make up for all the time they spent without each other.

~

The afternoon sun was scorching hot. The players on the field were visibly exhausted, drenching with sweat. They have been continuously practicing for hours nonstop as the Inter-School Football Championship is around the corner. The highest the school has reached is the semifinals so the coach is determined to lift the trophy this year, hence this intense practice session for the players.

Wooyoung handed Yeosang a tin of carbonate as he made his way next to him. Both were right now seated in the audience stand as they binge watched players practicing since their classes was done for the day. Few other students were also present in the stand while others cheered for their friends. The whole school was hyped up for their first win. Not to forget the overwhelming support from the student body even for the practice as the cheering echoed from every end.

“I bet this year we are going be the winners!” Wooyoung said with assurance, as he took a sip from his own tin. “Don’t you think, Yeo?”

Yeosang was clearly spaced out. He was just staring at the empty seat in front of him. Wooyoung looked at him for a couple of seconds as he waited for his answer. And what was that creepy grin on his face?

“Yeo?”

No answer.

“Yeosang?”

Still no answer.

“Yeosang?” He shouted, smacking him by his head and finally getting his attention.

“Woo, that hurts!” He rubbed his head, frowning.

“You weren’t listening to me.”

A goofy grin flashed across his face.

Wooyoung didn’t understand. After scrutinizing his behavior, smiles with all teeth shown and dreamy eyes, finally it dawned on him.

“Wait. Don’t tell you and Seonghwa did something last night.”

“What do I do now?” Yeosang cupped his reddening cheek and giggled like a teenage girl. “I’m blushing.”

Wooyoung cannot help but cringe. “I want to puke, Yeo. Just say what happened.”

He looked at his friend and smiled sheepishly before blurting out. “We both kissed yesterday night.”

“What?” Wooyoung almost chocked on his drink as he stared at him disbelievingly. “When? I was with you yesterday the whole time.”

“After you left.”

“Is it for real?” Wooyoung went crazy when his friend answered with a nod. “What about your assignment then?”

“Finished.” He proudly remarked, leaning back in the seat with his arms locked behind his head.

“Are you serious?” Wooyoung was about to go insane. “But you had too many questions to solve.”

“Hyung taught me. Moreover, he’s the topper in his University and a genius student.”

Wooyoung was gaping like a fish out of water. “Yeo, that man is way too perfect.”

“I know, right!” He exclaimed, taking a sip from his tin.

Yeosang smugly smiled for shutting his friend’s mouth from further ranting but still Wooyoung managed to speak and tease Yeosang.

“Whatever, Yeo,” he said, not accepting his defeat. “Hongjoong also is a topper, remember? And a genius as well if you consider the title winner he holds for the National Quiz this year in account.”

Yeosang turned to him and frowned. His best friend should support him and his decision. “Hey, give up, will you?

“Nope.”

Yeosang seemed like he is about to speak but shut his mouth with a pout rather deal with this idiot of a friend. The practice will go on for hours but since the school bell has rung, both the boys retreated from the playground and walked out from the school. Wooyoung was waiting to ask a particular question to his friend for a long time, and decides to ask him now as they were half way to their homes.

“Yeo?”

“Hmm.”

He wasn’t sure whether to ask this question or not, but he had to take the weight off his heart one day. “When do you plan to tell him your love?” Though Wooyoung is all teasing and such, he genuinely cared for his friend. He will never be prepared to watch his friend suffer like a lovesick person without confessing. He should say it to him and be officially together rather than dream one-sided.

Yeosang gave a moment of thought as they kept walking to their houses, carefully thinking of a reply. “Soon, maybe.”

“When is this _soon_?”

Both stopped at an intersection that divided the road to their respective homes. Yeosang looked softly at him. “Don’t worry, Woo. It won’t take long.” Looking at his friend’s poker face, he added. “Hey, come on. I’ll tell him at the right time. I know you are concerned for me but let me first take my time before I confess. He’ll be here for a long time anyway so why the rush?” He hugged Woo’s shoulder and shook him to cheer him a little.

“Fine, fine. Just… don’t take too much time.”

After exchanging smiles and their special handshake, they parted their way. Yeosang knows why his friend is urging him to confess his feeling. They are literally sticking together since junior school and both knew about each other in and out. Likewise, he also knew how deep his love for Seonghwa is. Not confessing earlier may leave his heartbroken later. It’s better to know if Seonghwa loves him back or not instead of playing guessing game. Sighing, Yeosang ran towards his home.

~

The sky was gray; somber and agonizing. Seonghwa had never tried to relate his personal feelings to his surroundings, but today is an exception. Every second that’s ticking feels like a heavy hammer landing hard at his heart, close to reaching the point of shattering completely. The loud announcement that informed the travelers to have their boarding pass ready at their gate slowly deafens out in his ears. His head hurts so much that he couldn’t form legible words spill out from his mouth when his mother asked him whether he is excited and happy like her.

Seonghwa tries not to let a single drop of tears escape, faked a smile and nodded at her. Turning back to the glass wall where he had been standing, probably spacing out from the moment he came, he pressed his hand against the cold surface and watched the other planes take off and land at their destined places. A very soft grumble is heard in the sky, or he doubts if it was his heart. He let out a shaky breath as he watched the sky changing into a darker shade of gray, tears beginning to pool. _So this is how it has to end?_

Seonghwa once again recalled how all this happened in a moment because he’s still unable to comprehend too much occurrence.

_It was already ten in the morning by the time Seonghwa made his way down to the living room. His sleepy eyes scanned everywhere to look for an adorable boy who lights up the place just with his presence. He was nowhere to be found. Well, he’s supposed to be in his school at this hour. Seonghwa is well aware of the fact but still had a tiny hope of meeting the boy before he could’ve left for school. He purely blames the time zone for waking at odd hours and not for the reason he barely had any sleep last night as he was teaching Yeosang math. At the thought of that, he also thought of the kiss they shared. Not a real kiss but a small act of affection both showed was enough to send him in daze, face turning a little pink. He is basically whipped for the boy._

_Seonghwa walks to the kitchen when he was brought back from his daze at the sound of muffled voices. He watched his’ and Yeosang’s mother having the conversation that had mixed emotions for him to clearly point out what makes them happy and sad at the same time. He stood at the doorway and listened to the fragments falling out._

_“I understand, Jiyeon,” Eunji tried, still coaxing her from her side, “But it hadn’t been that many days either. God only knows when you’ll be back again.”_

_“I know it’s very sudden,” Jiyeon said softly, her hands squeezing her friend’s in a pleading manner. “I never expected the award event to come up this early. It was supposed to be during later part of this year.”_

_“I am really happy for you,” Eunji said for the tenth time now. “Very happy that I want to cover you with blanket and hide you in my closet. Can I do that?” she added, blinking cutely and earning a playful gasp._

_“You can do that the next time I come. Cool?” Jiyeon played equally._

_Eunji seemed not content yet, but eventually she managed a smile and nodded her head. This event is a huge occasion for her best friend and she has worked day and night to be recognized in her line of business. It’s already a great honor to be invited for this Excellence Awards, let alone be nominated for the Leader of the Year. It’s her honor now that she is the first person to know Jiyeon’s achievement and physically be here with her to celebrate. How much more proud her friend can make her! She genuinely wished only best for her dear friend._

_It was only after some long time both the friends noticed a person standing at the kitchen entrance. “Hey, Seonghwa dear!” Eunji chimed as she excitedly made her way towards him. She really wanted to break this special news to him but forced herself not to, so Jiyeon herself can tell it to her son. In their current state of thrill, both the females missed to notice the absence of any similar emotions on his face._

_“Seo,” Jiyeon breathed, her eyes twinkling in absolute delight. “Our business has been chosen for the Excellence Awards.”_

_Seonghwa could feel the bliss just from his mother’s voice. Why wouldn’t she? It was his mother’s only dream in her entire existence. Excellence Awards is a prestigious global event held every year with limited invites. Only huge business magnates with great connections who had changed the way the businesses run presently are referred for this enormous event. That being said, to be nominated for such an event would be the turning point in his mother’s life from the business perspective. He is happy, even more than his mother is. But, this event is happening just a few days later from today. From the snippets that spilled from their conversation, only piece that had his breath taken away was that they’re leaving in another few hours._

_He barely had time to register his mom hugging him with happy tears, telling him to get his luggage packed while she does the same, and asking him to freshen up and meet at the hallway in less than forty minutes. Honestly, he forgot how to even react for this shocking piece of information he received. They are heading back to Canada, today, in mere few hours._

_All his dreams, hopes and desires are thrown out in the air, letting the wind sweep them like dust and dump into the far atmosphere. Something pricks at the back of his eyes, a burning feeling spreading all over his body. What now? Leave just like that? Even without a proper goodbye? Why should this have to be a goodbye? He doesn’t even have time to prepare something small to keep it in Yeosang’s room so the boy can understand his situation when he returns from school. But the clock ran fast today, eating most of his time for just dumping his clothes and toiletries into his duffel and sparing mere 5 minutes for him to make up his mind and leave the home._

Another loud set of instructions about the arrival of _Air Canada_ retrieved him back to his consciousness, a line of tear successfully making down his face. His time is up. His mother excitedly told him to get ready with his boarding pass while she searched for hers in her handbag. The amount of regret right now he has for not telling Yeosang how much he meant to him, how much he wanted to be with him, and how much he loved him, tied around his heart like a tight rope, suffocating him from breathing. He wanted to leave Seoul with beautiful memories, not with uttermost guilt. How he wished to see Yeosang once more before he left!

~

Yeosang was humming random tunes as he hopped his way back home after leaving Wooyoung’s side and he momentarily halted when he saw a red rose at the pavement from one his neighborhoods. He bit his lips, turned either side to check for anyone in sight, and immediately flew to pluck the cute flower and ran for his dear life before being caught by anyone. The rose was beautiful; fully bloomed with sweet scent. He would give this to Seonghwa and finally, finally tell the older about his feelings and get it out from his heart. Whatever consequence he has to face, he’s ready to face. No more backing down.

Pushing his hair back, Yeosang pushed open the door to his home and instantly searched for his hyung. When he couldn’t catch a glimpse of him, he ran to the kitchen in hopes of finding him there with his favorite cookies. Nope. Maybe he would be resting in his room. With that belief, he darted up the stairs, two at a time to reach fast. Panting a little, he took a moment to compose himself and swallowed hard. He brought his hand up to knock at the door, but he halted his movement when his knuckles were only inches away. Why is he sweating? It’s definitely not because he’s nervous, right? He needed to calm down. Now or never, he reminded himself again and knocked twice. When he didn’t hear any response, he tried again, waiting for any subtle noise of removing the sheets, or closing the bathroom door, or moving away from the writing-table and walking towards the door. Nothing! He’s losing his patience.

After letting minutes pass by and yet no response, he let out a breath and turned the knob to allow himself in. If he got accused for trespassing into the elder’s room, Yeosang has a valid reason to retort back. Cautiously, he made his way in until he’s in the center of the room. Silence, is what he noticed first. Seonghwa wasn’t in his room either. If he’s not anywhere in home, where would he probably be? Does he know anyone around the neighborhood that he had went to visit them? As far as Yeosang knew, that can’t be. Then again, where is Seonghwa? His hand clutched tight around the stem of the rose.

“Yeosang baby?” A voice called him from the ground floor. Few seconds later, he shuffled back out and made his way down after closing the door. He saw his mom with an unreadable expression on her face. He stayed silent, waiting for his mother to talk whatever she called him for. He didn’t know why he thought this is not going to be a pleasant one to hear. His heart began to beat fast. He saw his mother taking a breath before talking. “They left.”

~

It was gloomy; dark and cold. The loud rumbles from the sky and the occasional flicker of lightening predicted the storm wouldn’t let the night go easy. The wind carried heavy moisture, spiking goosebumps on anyone’s skin when felt. The pedestrians hurried to get to a safe place, and the children were fooling around as they tried to escape from their parent’s grasp who wanted to pull them back and get back home before there could be a heavy downpour. Among the chaos, Yeosang was the only human unshaken by his surrounding; more like not bothering to care. He wandered without any sense of direction, wholly controlled by his muscle memory.

Yeosang felt empty. He was still unable to process the entire information his mother had conveyed him. If he had heard her correctly, it is that her best friend got a huge breakthrough in her business and she was wanted immediately to undergo the formalities. That being said, eventually Seonghwa also had to leave Canada with her. Which meant, Seonghwa left? Is Seonghwa no more here in Seoul? What about a goodbye before leaving? Must it be a goodbye after all? Didn’t Seonghwa look at him the same way he looked at him? Why did Seonghwa kiss him that night if he meant nothing to the elder? Was Yeosang not the special person in his life?

Yeosang felt a heavy pang in his heart, his gut doing no good either. Tears started to cloud his eyes and head heavy from all the reasoning he tried to justify. Could someone tell him this is just a prank? He can’t take it anymore. From all the guilt he held for not telling Seonghwa about his feelings, he felt idiotic. All he wanted to do right now is turn back time and admit he loves the elder. Every day, every minute and every second he would keep repeating. Can’t the world give him one more chance? Just one?

With another loud grumble, the heavy rain hurled down. It’s almost nighttime, and here he is, slouching on the children park’s bench that caged thousands of memories of them together. Purposely he didn’t make his way here but blame it all on his instinct. Even if he consciously didn’t want to be here, surely unconsciously he would’ve made it to the same place anyway. He leaned his head back against the backrest and watched the dull, dark sky as the massive drops started hitting hard on his face. He didn’t even care.

Yeosang let out a soft sob, tears slowly falling from the side of his eyes. How long should he control his heartache? Not anymore. He still had the rose in his hand, crushing the stem under his palm as he cried at his own pity self. The rain showered harder with another grumble, completely drenching Yeosang. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift his hand up and wipe his tears away because he couldn’t feel anything apart from the pain he felt inside. He noticed his insides crunching against his ribcage from the burden of sudden loneliness. All his mind does is replaying the scenes of them being together; laughing at silly jokes that only they understood, walking hand in hand after playing around and getting back home, gazing into each other under the cherry blossom tree, and taking an evening stroll under the winter streetlights.

Yeosang then lifted up his head and put into his hands and began crying another set of fresh tears when all those moments gave him a painful flashback. His cries where so loud that it can be heard even from afar, despite the heavy rainfall making patter sounds against the hard concrete. He can’t breathe. Feeling suffocated, his red, swollen eyes started to close half-lid at one point of time. Yeosang inhaled and exhaled with so much effort that was accompanied with hoarse cough, the chillness making his blood go cold. Can this nightmare end already?

He drained all his energy from the wailing and mourning, still slumped under the heavy, freezing rainfall, he was almost slipping into an absent state from the deficient power to hold himself back even a least bit. He didn’t bother to even imagine his state of being when someone found him passed out the next morning on an old park-bench. All he wished is to be blacked-out and stop feeling this distressing emotion. He finally understood why Wooyoung made efforts to leash him from fantasizing himself with the elder. But it’s too late to regret because he didn’t have energy in him to give it its fair share.

When he was on the verge of being completely exhausted, eyes almost shut, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure a little far away from him. Mustering up the grains of life in him, he rubbed the water from his eyes and squinted into the distance. Yeosang staggered as he stood up unsteadily, holding his breath for the umpteenth time as it dawned on him the possibility of who the person was. If this was a dream, he wished he doesn’t want to wake up, forever.

Heart began to race fast while Yeosang limped across the park, unable to clearly see the other person’s frame in the dark. The latter as well lazily trailed towards him, step by step walking from the shade and into the streetlight. Chills ran down his spine, feeling cold than ever when he stood meters away from the person he crazily hoped for. Both of them held their gazes, their bodies drenched and heart excited. Yeosang tried to speak but no words passed his lips. He hardly managed a whisper and the other person must’ve heard it from him million times that he clearly got the idea of what he had said.

“Hyung!”

Yeosang broke out a sob when he instantly lunged forward after confirming the identity, arms securing tight around the elder’s neck and pulling him close. He whimpered deeply against Seonghwa’s chest, drawing him impossibly closer. “Hyung.”

Seonghwa on the other hand dropped his duffel bag on the wet floor, shedding tears from his eyes that fell on Yeosang’s hair, hugged back the younger tighter. His hands were curved around Yeosang’s waist, head on top of his’, and sniffed back the remaining tears that threatened to fall. They stood hugging for a while, tears subsiding slowly, both their breathings coming to a calm state. The rain along with them seemed to have toned down a bit but still there were drizzles making its way.

Seonghwa was beyond delighted to have the younger in his arms, full for only himself. It was a very close call for him at the airport. He was torn between going back with his mom and coming back to the boy. He had no clue of what excuse he was supposed to make when his mother reminded him to get his boarding pass ready. All he could remember is that he stood with tears in front of his mother, hugging her immediately when she asked him the reason. Literally breaking down, he broke the truth of how he adores Yeosang, how he had waited for years to meet him, how he wanted to spend each and every second of his time with him, how he cannot handle the pain of leaving him behind and how he will never forgive himself for breaking the boy’s heart.

Seonghwa was terrified; to have broken a huge secret to his mother at a very crucial time. But he will bear the responsibility of the truth than to deal with the regret of not telling the truth. He waited for a response, probably a disappointed statement for coming out. Bracing himself for the worst, he held the back of his mother’s clothes for support. At the end, surprisingly, what he received was a hug and a soft pat on his head. He heard his mother telling him she understood his son long back he realized himself. She just waited for Seonghwa to tell the news himself, and she hundred percent supported and respected him and his decision. She always wanted to be an understanding mother to her son. How can a mother not accept the uniqueness of their child!

That’s it. That’s all Seonghwa ever wanted from his mother. He felt blessed when his mother told him to follow his heart than breaking it. Life is indeed precious and valuable for dramas. In a jiff, he kissed his mother’s cheek and flew all the way from the airport to Yeosang. From his strong gut feeling, he knew Yeosang would be in the park rather than at any place. Unmistakably, he was right.

Both of them were breathing normally at the moment, tears taken over by happiness; more like content. Their hug became only tighter every passing second. Neither of them complained though. Their hearts beat in rhythm, resounding clearly for both to hear as they were very close that even air cannot pass through them. Gradually, other sounds deafened out and only their breath and increasing heartbeat was audible. They began to be aware of how close they were, noticing they could actually feel each other’s body. Suddenly, their breaths began to speed up. Not in a bad way, but in an excited way.

The continuous raindrops left a shiver on Yeosang’s skin, making him tremble lightly. With that small movement in the otherwise static hug, they peeled from each other’s body and yet stayed close with only a small gap between them. Each other looked into the other’s eyes, trying hard to convey whatever they are feeling now. The question is, what precisely are they feeling? Is it happiness, thrill, anxiousness, desire, longing or what else those are? They cannot get to point it out correctly.

Yeosang swallowed hard at the thought of being exposed to Seonghwa since he’s still sporting his school white uniform which is completely soaked wet, displaying his figure deliciously. He can’t adjust it as well because it would be a direct invitation for the elder to look at his body. He looked everywhere but Seonghwa. What is he supposed to do now?

Seonghwa seemed to have caught a hint of what could possibly run inside the younger’s mind because Yeosang is being flustered, his ears turning a slight tinge of red, and there is no other reason honestly. To strike while the iron is hot, he resorted to tease him a bit because, why not?

“You know what?” Seonghwa began, making the younger to forcefully look up. He purposely checked out his body right in front of him before commenting. “You do have a hot physique.”

Yeosang’s face flushed red, once again looking around the park and biting his lips. “O-oh!” was all he could retort back. What did he even expected to come out of his mouth at this point? He can feel Seonghwa holding back his smile.

Seonghwa couldn’t contain his curiousness when he scanned the younger seconds ago. Hence he straightaway shot the question. “What are you holding, Yeosang?”

It was only then the younger registered that he was still holding the rose he plucked in the evening to give it to his hyung. He was surprised he still had it with him this whole time. The stem was broken by all the violence it went through under Yeosang’s hand but the flower was not affected. In fact, it looked even fresh from the amount of power the rain gifted. Now came the time of climax of his life. He still felt shy and nervous, but he did promise himself he would confess it today no matter what. Moreover with what had happened a little while back, he cannot risk Seonghwa once again.

Yeosang looked up, holding Seonghwa by his eyes, and let out a breath.

“Hyung, I have admired you since the day one we’ve met,” he began, getting the elder’s full attention. “Not a day had passed without me thinking about you. You are the center of my world. No, you are my world. I want us to go on many dates, ride car in the middle of the night, watch movies while cuddled in our bed, play with water and get wet while we were supposed to take care of the garden, steal kisses while we stroll across the streets and make,” he paused before letting anything silly slip out of his mind. He carefully continued, “And make memories. I need you in my life, hyung, forever. I love you, Seonghwa hyung.”

Yeosang gave the rose to Seonghwa to take, timidly holding it in between them. The elder simply watched him without any judgment but the look that emitted was beyond yearning. Yeosang could already feel his legs giving out with that kind of stare. The rain had comparatively reduced from earlier yet few dribbles made its way. Seonghwa finally opened his mouth to break the silence.

“Do you want me to answer in words or actions?”

Yeosang braced himself to welcome whatever will be given to him. “Both.”

Seonghwa pulled Yeosang by his hand that held the rose in between them while his other hand secured around his waist and tugged against him. Yeosang hit chest to chest with a gasp. One last time both stared into each other’s eyes before Seonghwa leaned down and pressed his lips to the awaiting ones. They stayed like that just for a moment as they gave time to settle this time in their mind. Their lips were cold and wet from the rain, but their bodies were hot and fervent.

Since Seonghwa got a taste of his boy’s lips once again, he started growing addicted to the feeling. Now he knew their feelings are shared mutual so there is practically nothing to stop Seonghwa from devouring Yeosang. Seonghwa pressed his lips hard and grabbed him even closer to tilt his head the other side and took Yeosang’s full lips into his, earning a sharp inhale. He slowly kissed those soft, petal lips, savoring the times he dreamt of this exact moment.

Yeosang gladly opened his mouth when Seonghwa stroked his tongue against his lips to let him in. Boldly, both their tongues danced with each other the moment they met. Yeosang brought his free hand around the elder’s neck, tip-toed a little and hauled him yet closer to deepen their kiss. It was like they have been starving for years and finally they could feast on. Only a breath second they parted to take in some air to breathe and again they latched back to kiss harder than before. Yeosang moaned when Seonghwa sensually bit his lips and pulled at it, smirking to have had found what move made Yeosang needy. He was more than satisfied to have had elicited some passion from him.

Slowly they parted from their kiss, eyes hazy and heavy. “I love you freaking so much, Yeosang,” his voice came out rasped. Their breaths still haven’t evened out. Once they had composed their postures and fixed their clothes that jammed in their steamy make out session, Seonghwa fetched something at the back of his mind and tossed at Yeosang to tease him yet again.

“Yeosang,” he called, already having the younger’s attention. “When you said to make memories, I’m sure you had something else in mind because I straightaway found out you skipped a part of your confession. Did you think I didn’t notice the stutter in your voice?

So Seonghwa _did_ notice? Yeosang’s face burned for both Seonghwa’s stare for an answer, and the potential embarrassment he might face. Despite trying very hard to keep everything under control, he triumphed in falling right into the elder’s trap. There is no escape now that he had been caught red-handed, fair and square. Not daring to look into his eyes, Yeosang opened his mouth to speak but words didn’t make its way out.

Seonghwa stepped closer and lifted his hand to caress Yeosang’s cheek in an attempt to probe out a response. Maybe it was the tenderness in the elder’s eyes which made him calm and drop his guard down to just say it out to him. Yeosang let out a breath.

“To make love under the moon and stars.”

There was a sharp intake of breath but not in a negative manner. Seonghwa then figured out the initial contemplation of the boy as to why he didn’t spell it out in the first place. This is not how Yeosang usually was. He is very shy and timid, and to have said something as brave as this must have been as challenging as confessing in the first place.

Seonghwa had originally planned to tease Yeosang at whatever he might’ve told but after getting to know the amount of love the latter harbored for him through the declaration, he felt delighted. To show his appreciation and wash away the worried look from the younger’s face, Seonghwa swiped his thumb under his lips and held the chin, tilting his head up to perfectly capture the mildly swollen lips. The kiss was soft, slow and unhurried unlike their previous one that was filled with desperation and need. They shared their breaths along with their sensual kiss to happily acknowledge everything about each other. They are more than enough and at the same time they can’t get enough of each other.

The time was past midnight and still both of them didn’t end up home but strolled around the park, hand in hand. They caught up on things they didn’t get to say earlier. When everything was going smoothly, Seonghwa had to fact-bomb Yeosang and make the innocent soul suffer, again.

“Yeosang, you’re a really good kisser,” he admitted, throwing a smug look at him. “Did you watch too many kisses on television when no one was around?”

Yeosang began to burn at the so-called-compliment and his face turned scarlet. He didn’t want to meet Seonghwa’ eyes for he knew the latter wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily if he found the effect he had on him. He only managed a small whine.

“Hyung, please stop.”

Seonghwa was getting super excited now that he had many tricks up his sleeves. “Well, since you wished to make love under the moon and stars, I think now will be the perfect place and time. What do you say?”

“Hyung!”

Yeosang was being literally roasted by Seonghwa and the latter’s hysterical laugh when Yeosang whined again and again to stop echoed the silent park. Seonghwa ran to escape Yeosang from getting tackled by him for his lousy comments, both jumping and running over the scattered, wet leaves. Playful giggles resounded across the park. The rain had completely stopped and gave way for the moon and stars to shine, owl hooting at the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite long, right? Hahaha... Hope you all liked it.  
> Please leave Kudos if you think I deserve. Comments are very much appreciated.  
> Once again, Happy 2nd Anniversary Atinys! Listen to Celebrate by Ateez.  
> Drink water and stay hydrated. Please stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
